The-Boy-with-Starlight-in-His-Eyes The Swish & Flick Chronicles
by AntarPrince
Summary: My 2017 NaNoWriMo Project and a Response to my Swish and Flick Challenge: When you're a kid they tell you that it's all; Grow Up, Get a Job, Get Married, get a house, have a kid and that's it. The Truth is so much stranger than that, so much darker, so much madder, and So Much Better!


**Title:** The-Boy-with-Starlight-in-His-Eyes The Swish & Flick Chronicles

 **Chapter 1/?**

 **Rating –** M(FF.N)/Explicit(AO3)

 **Pairing –** As yet Undecided (Again - Will be Slash)

 **Disclaimer –** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters: all rights belong to JK Rowling. I do not own any crossover references used in the story: all rights belong to their original creators. I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter.

 **Spoiler -** Everything, to be safe

 **Summary -** My 2017 NaNoWriMo Project and a Response to my Swish and Flick Challenge: When you're a kid they tell you that it's all; Grow Up, Get a Job, Get Married, get a house, have a kid and that's it. The Truth is so much stranger than that, so much darker, so much madder, and So Much Better!

 **Warnings:** Slash, Multi-Crossovers, Technomancy, More to be Announced as needed

 **Author's Note:** Just the one this time. As I said, this is my NaNoWriMo Project this year. If you Don't know what that is then feel Free to ask. Also a response to my Swish and Flick Challenge on DZ's Forum. Also, a brief reminder that the Challenge **Guidelines** Listed below are subject to change throughout (You can follow them or Not) while the **Rules** must be followed to qualify. Feel free to take a swing at it

* * *

 **Plot:**

We all always wonder why Luna is so Wymsical, but we could never have guessed the truth. Harry is about to find out. The Veil of Death is not a Veil of Death, it is SO much more! When he looked into it he heard voices, not of the Dead but of the Past, present, and future. The Veil is a Temporal Skism, a Gap in Time and space where all of time can be seen, and that has Cosmic effects.

 **Rules:**

Doctor Who Crossover References or an Outright Crossover

Timelord Harry (after he peers into the Veil)

Super-powerful or Godlike Harry

All Affinities Welcome

Genius Harry. He has an Idetic Memory as a Result

Super-powerful or Godlike Voldemort

All Pairs Welcome except Forbidden (Uncommon Pairs Preferred but not Required)

Harry MUST Regenerate at least once (How is up to you)

Must Start at the End of Fifth Year

 **Guidelines:**

Luna is a Timelady - _Don't know yet_

Master of Death is Harry's Timelord Name (Can be shortened to Either Master, or Death) - _No_

As a result of Looking into the Skism Harry Snaps and goes insane - _Perhaps_

Time travel - _Yes_

If Time travel: Harry Alters a fixed point in time, a point that Should Never Be Changed - _Yes_

The Unspeakables know the Legend of Timelords and Work With Harry- _Perhaps_

Harry Meets the Doctor _\- Likely but not right away_

Crossovers: Harry meets other fandoms and has an influence (ie Flash, DC's Legends, Arrow, Charmed, Buffy Ect...) - _Yes_

Slash (a couple of Suggested Pairs) - _Yes_

Technomancy (I'm not a fan, but with Timelords All Things are possible) - _Yes_

As a Timelord Harry has Premonitions - _Yes, sort of_

 **Suggested Pairs: (Not Required)**

Harry/Barry Allen (Savitar Barry also counts)

Harry/Lenard Snart

Harry/Roy Harper

Harry/Xander Harris

Harry/Bucky Barns (Love Sabastian Stan)

Harry/ Steve Rogers

 **Forbidden:**

Weak and/or Manipulated Harry

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

X-Men Crossovers (Sorry DZ lol)

 _ **Feel Free to ask anything, but if it's Not in the Forbidden Section I probably won't Object**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

There was once a man, a ridiculously wonderful man who said: The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous. And sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen, and we call them miracles. And that was true, but sometimes, if you had a particularly hard life you might call it a curse.

Such was the case in the form of one particular young man by the name of Harry Potter. Harry Potter has had a particularly hard life, as many people knew. He had lost his parents at the age of one year old and had been forced to live with his aunt and uncle who for many years of his life had abused him, emotionally if not physically. He had not even known his name until his first year of Primary School, simply being called Boy or Freak.

But then something wonderful happened. Young Harry discovered that he was a Wizard and that he could do magic. As a result of this, a whole new world had been opened to Harry, a world where not only was he normal but also famous. In many ways, he hated that fame. After all, he had done nothing to earn that fame himself. He was just Harry Potter, a boy that had grown-up alone and in the shadows. To suddenly have all that attention heaped on him was disconcerting. If he were honest with himself, however, he kind of enjoyed it as well - at first.

You see, when he was 10 years old he went to a boarding school called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. It had been how he discovered that the weird things that he could do were magic, but every year for four years Harry found his life threatened by events beyond his control, and often times found himself blamed for the very things that threatened his life. So, Harry began to dread the magical world as much as he loved it.

Even so, Harry would not trade it for anything.

That was how Harry found himself in his current situation, he and his friends surrounded by Death Eaters - wizards that wanted to kill him - wands drawn. He had been tricked, lured into the bowels of the Ministry of Magic on the Pretense of Saving His Godfather by Voldemort, the man who wanted him dead and killed his parents 14 years prior.

That's how he found himself in the midst of a deadly battle, with spells flying to and frow in deadly arcs and ricocheting off the ruins of the dark and dour coliseum. Harry, however, was focused on none of this. Harry, along with his friend Luna Lovegood and his former Prof. Remus Lupin were huddled together for cover behind a large stone piece of debris, but for Harry, it was as if all of the sounds of the Whizzing spells and deadly magic had been muted, silenced and all that Harry heard were the whispers. Thousands of voices reaching his ears all at once, but it wasn't overpowering. No, rather, to Harry it sounded as if they were singing. It sounded as if they were calling to him.

Ron and Hermione had denied hearing anything, Hermione shooting him a worried and suspicious glance as she always did.

Somehow, he wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but Harry found himself on his feet abandoning his cover and walking toward the ominous archway and the source of the voices with careful and deliberate footing. Strangely, he held no fear as he moved. Walking as surely and as competently as he would walk down a corridor. He did not move or flinch away as the spells flew around him, some coming within a hairs breath of touching him, so close that he could feel the heat radiated from them against his face.

"Harry, no!" He was vaguely aware of Prof. Lupin calling out to him from behind trying to stop him, but so deep was he that he paid it no heed. So lost was he that he did not react as he saw an angry red flash strike his Godfather in the chest and he began to fall toward the veil in a graceful arc.

"No Remus, "Luna snapped in an unusually hard tone, at odds with her usually gentle and eccentric nature. Remus scrambled to rise to his feet and chase after his cub but was stopped by a hand around his wrist, an iron grip that tugged him back to the floor. "No, bad puppy!" Luna chastised.

Remus looked at the young blonde girl as if she were mad, but she paid him no mind. He was not the first to do so. Besides, she knew that the old Wolf meant no offense but was more concerned with Harry. "What in Merlin's name are you talking about, "he said frantically. "Harry is going to get himself killed, we have to help!"

"Oh, don't you worry, "she said shrugging off his concern. "Harry will be fine. The Bad Wolf will protect him "Remus's eyes widened almost comically as he looked at the girl. At first, he had thought that she was just different, eccentric but now he really wondered if maybe the poor girl was mentally ill. He made to stand again and was again pulled to the floor. "Stay," she spoke to him as if he were a disobedient dog. "I will hex you if I have to, Prof. What is about to happen must be. It must always happen. "

Remus knew that he could easily overpower the girl and get to Harry, yet something stayed his hand. Something, some instinct inside of him told him to listen to her, that he would not like it otherwise. He didn't understand. Was Luna a seer? "I don't understand. What's happening," he asked desperately.

The question did not elicit the response that Remus had expected. Instead, the young girl turned to look at him with her eyes shining merrily as a large grin bloomed across her face. "Something wonderful," she said dreamily.

Being confident that Remus would not attempt to run again she released his wrist and instead held out her hand to him. Still unsure, Remus eyed the offered hand wearily but relented and took it into his own, and the two turned to watch.

They watched as Harry approached the veil, and Remus's heart proverbially stopped as it began to react to his presence. A vortex began to form, swirling tumultuously within the confines of the arch. The storm of magical energy tore the already tattered veil from its moorings and swallowed it whole leaving the arch ironically unveiled.

Meanwhile, as Harry reached the foot of the arch he extended his hand and grasped his falling Godfather by the lapel of his robe, and seemingly effortlessly, stopped his fall and pulled him away from the artifact, pushing him away hard.

Remus watched as Sirius fell harmlessly at the foot of the monolith, unconscious. The worst he would suffer being a bump on the head. His assailant, however, was not so fortunate. Bellatrix Lestrange watched as Harry did this, her eyes shining with equal parts amazement and insanity as he foiled her attempt.

The werewolf watched as she raged impotently, renting about how he took her kill, but at least she would have the pleasure of killing him for her master, although Remus could hear none of this and watched as the arch began to glow a soft golden color and streams of the same magical energy emerged from the vortex, and began to dance around Harry before they touched him, beginning to merge with his body, making it emit the same glow.

They saw as his eyes met the witches and he spoke to her silently. They watched as he reached out and took the prophecy orb from her grasp, and she did not resist and instead looked at him in growing horror. Then, suddenly and without warning, Harry struck out and pushed the witch into the glowing vortex. She screamed so loud and so hard that it echoed across the chamber, and then she was gone…

Remus, who had witnessed this yelled out in shock. He had just seen his best friend's son commit a murder. Though he wondered if it could be cold a murder. She had not struck out at him, but it was a battle and he had no doubt that she would have done so, given the chance.

Meanwhile, Harry looked at the prophecy orb in mild interest, still lost in his trance before he turned toward the arch, the Golden threads still connecting him to it, and without warning hurled the orb into the vortex. After that, he stood there and looked into it for what seemed like an eternity. Then suddenly, it just stopped. The vortex dissipated, and the Golden threads faded as the arch became inert. Yet, Harry still exuded the strange magic.

What was a gentle waft started to become more violent. Harry turned to face the battle before him, planting his legs firmly on the stone and extending his arms out. "You may want to duck," Luna warned briefly. "And look away. If you are caught in the radius it could kill you."

Remus watched a moment longer, his eyes widening in shock as magic exploded violently from Harry's body, escaping through his extremities. The Colosseum rumbled and shook under the force of it, the stone of the Colosseum cracked and crumbled and fell around them as the magical energy contacted the surfaces.

Ducking and covering his head, Remus pulled his wand from its holster and with a flourish he erected the strongest Protego charm that he could muster over himself and Luna. Praying that it would hold, he pointed his wand at himself. "Sonorous," he shouted over the noise "Everybody take cover!"

He knew that some of the Death Eaters would heed his warning as well, but he would rather that than risk the children.

Suddenly there was an explosion, and a wave of magical pressure expanded outward hitting everyone, knocking him to the floor, knocking the breath out of many and rendering many more unconscious from the force of it. A ring of Golden energy washed over everything in its wake, and then silence fell.

Remus maintained his cover a few moments longer, using his own body to shield Luna. Then, ever so cautiously, he raised his head and looked over the debris that shielded them. The fighting had stopped. Many lie on the ground and didn't move, while others moved sluggishly trying to gain footing. Thankfully it seemed that more Death Eaters had been rendered unconscious then their allies.

"Are you alright," he asked checking Luna for injuries.

Luna simply nodded affirmatively. "I'm fine, go check on Harry. "

Remus did not need to be told twice. He stood up, vaulting over the large boulder and raced toward Harry. At the foot of the dais, Remus dropped to his knees. "Harry," he called urgently to the unconscious Raven-haired boy, running his hands over the boy checking for injuries. Finding none with a cursory scan, he called out again, tapping the boy's cheek to try and wake him. "Harry!" This receiving no response, he rested his head on the boy's chest and listened, heaving a massive sigh of relief at the Strong heartbeat. Lastly, he held his hand over the boy's nose and felt for breath. Again, relieved to find a positive response.

Magical exhaustion then, he thought with a bit of a smirk despite the situation. Harry had a habit of pulling stunts that left him exhausted like that. Nothing to do about that except to let him recuperate. "Still, better get into the infirmary and make sure there are no other effects," he thought wearily. Something told him, however, that there wouldn't be. Another knack of Harry's.

As he picked Harry up to carry him, Luna joined him. "He will be all right," she reassured him. "Wake up with a massive headache no doubt, I'd wager though."

He ignored her for a moment, however. "Any conscious order members, check for wounded and bind the Death Eaters," he said - amplification charm still active. He canceled it and shifted his focus to Luna. "Do you want to tell me what happened? You seemed to know…"

Luna just smiled serenely. "He met The Big Bad Wolf…" She told him mysteriously.

* * *

 **Endnotes:**

OK! So I lied a little tiny bit. One more Very quick note.

This Chapter is slightly smaller than I usually like, but hat the hell, it's only the beginning

Also, there is a Poll on my Profile, Please take 2 seconds and answer it. It will remain open until January 3rd and will dictate which fics get the majority of my focus in 2018.

Lastly, Read and Review! Even Bad reviews, You have no idea how much they help and I answer them all


End file.
